Different ways to say it
by Yujonokage
Summary: The are many ways to say 'I love you'


_I know, I know... I should update SitD (or all the other FFs I have) but seriously since I turned 20 last year adult life always got in the way and I'm glad that I could write a little for Valentines Day..._

 _Welp, hope you guys enjoy it and hope you guys leave some reviews. See you guys next time!_

 _Disclaimer: Don't own WT and Yuki belongs to TheAnimeTrain._

 _Warnings: **Un-betaed**. Gonna update the corrections once my best friend has more time/Little spoilers for Suffering in the Darkness_

* * *

Ninomiya Masataka wasn't the type of person who people thought of him being gay, well more like bisexual. He also wasn't the type of person who showed his affection openly. Yet, he was and did.

The brunet was in a romantic relationship with Hatohara Minoru, the older twin brother of his former teammate Hatohara Mirai, which proves that Ninomiya wasn't only interested in women. But yes, it's true that the latter doesn't say 'I love you' often to his boyfriend, but the thing is: Ninomiya ways of saying it is just different.

* * *

Morning was something that many people hated, because they mostly wanted to stay in bed and sleep all day. Ninomiya quite liked the morning, but not because he was an early riser. No, his reason was something else.

Sipping carefully on his fresh brewed coffee, Ninomiya ran his free hand gentle trough Minoru's hair, who was still asleep. It was six in the morning, but fortunately it was the weekend and neither of them had defense duty, so they could start the day slow. Minoru finally began to stir in his sleep, before his eyes flutter open. It took him awhile, though slowly his eyes started to focus and looked at his older boyfriend.

"Morning." The latter greeted the younger, who just smiled up to him.

"Good morning Taka..." The greet was heavily laced with sleepiness, but Ninomiya could hear the fondness through it.

After a few minutes Minoru sat up on his bed and the older handed him another mug of coffee which he made for the former. Thankfully he took the mug, giving soft blew to the beverage before he carefully sipped on it.

"What time is it?"

"A little past six." Hearing the information Minoru starred at his boyfriend, which made Ninomiya raise his brow.

"What?"

"You know, you don't have to wake up so early just to jog with me. I don't mind going alone." The older chuckled softly at that, before smiled a little at the younger.

"I know, the reason for me to wake up early isn't because I _have_ to. It's because I _want_ to."

* * *

When you move in together with someone you usual come to an agreement how to do the chores. Either with a fixed plan or asking if they could do it, but living with Minoru was really quite different.

Minoru refuse to let Ninomiya do anything besides cooking or helping Michelle. Every time the older wants to help Minoru stopped him and gave some excuse for him not to do it, mostly asking him to help Michelle or the dogs. Ninomiya would be lying if he would say that didn't frustrate him. But he kind of knows why his boyfriend was doing that.

At the moment Minoru and Michelle were in the bathroom getting her ready for bed and Ninomiya decided to take the opportunity to do wash the dishes Minoru wanted to do after he brought Michelle to bed. He was halfway done with them when the younger returned, surprised of what the older was doing.

"Taka, what-?" Minoru was quickly at Ninomiya's side, but before he could finished his sentence flicked the latter his forehead. "Ow!"

"Listen. I don't mind doing some chores for you. I didn't move in with you because they _asked me to_ or because how I _still felt guilty_ of what I did to you. It's because I wanted to. I wanted to be with you, okay?"

Minoru blinked at that and instead of protesting against it he grabbed a rag, smiling at Ninomiya

"Then let's do it together from now on, alright?"

Ninomiya just gave him a small smile of his own.

* * *

Ninomiya admits that he was a prideful person and it took a lot of pride of what he was about to do.

With steady yet reluctant steps he walked towards the person he hated with passion. His teammate Inukai and Suzunari-1 squad member Murakami were with him and the both of them noticed him first, but before any of them could prevent it opened Ninomiya his mouth to speak.

"Taiyoko." Said person turned around with a forced smile on his face.

"What do you want airhead?" Ninomiya's eye twitched at the nickname, trying his best not to lose his cool which was quite difficult with Taiyoko Kiyoshi or Yuki what he was called nowadays.

And just as he was about to answer continue the other to insult him.

"Do you want a rematch? After you lost so badly against me I don't think that it will make a great difference, well come at me anytime I even won't use any other trigger but Idogetsu, alright?"

With every second Ninomiya's patience got thinner and thinner, he clenched his fist and as he did that he felt the object and his reason for talking to that person. Taking a deep breath he placed a plastic bag in Yuki's arms interrupting the other as the latter still talked.

"Give this to Minoru. His phone is turned off and we have defense duty so I can't look for him." With that Ninomiya turned around and walked away. Inukai just followed him confused of what just happened.

Yuki and Murakami were just as confuse about it before the former looked into the bag. There were a couple of sandwiches and yogurts with a note attached to it.

 **"I heard you skipped lunch again, you better eat these up before I return. Masataka."**

Yuki huffed at that. He may hate the guy, but he admits that Ninomiya truly cares for his best friend.

* * *

For someone so family orientated like Minoru it was quite surprising to hear him talk so little about his family. Even Svantje and Lukas almost know nothing about them. Again. Quite surprising.

Even when he mentions them it was only in passing sentence like 'Yeah, my parents used to do that.' Something you would immediately forget after a few hours, so Ninomiya was glad as Minoru mentioned that he and his family used to visit the beach every year before the first invasion happened and planned to go with his sister Mirai again after years, but then...

Ninomiya sighed when he thought about his idiotic teammate, he even shouldn't think about her now and just enjoy the day with Minoru and Michelle. After everything what happened Ninomiya decided to take them to the beach Minoru wanted to see to take some time off and his plan worked.

In front of him were the both of them playing around with the dogs, since the temperature were still low they didn't play in the water, but the older saw how much fun they had and he was happy to see Minoru smiling so brightly.

The younger suddenöy ran towards him and pulled him into a kiss full of passion making the older blush and as Minoru pulled away he smiled even brighter than Ninomiya thought it was possible.

"Thank you Taka. For everything."

Ninomiya just responded to it with another kiss.

* * *

It didn't happen often lately, but sometimes Minoru's depression got the worse of him and in those times Ninomiya found him mostly in his bathroom crying and clutching his wrist strongly.

Fortunately the older didn't saw any blood there and couldn't find a blade.

So the only thing he could do in this situation was to sit besides Minoru and take him gentle in arms. The latter flinched at the contact but he didn't push his boyfriend away which was good sign.

At time like these Ninomiya never spoke the first words to Minoru and just continue to hold him, sometimes kissing his head and if the younger let him his wrist.

"I'm so sorry..." The younger sobbed out. Nothing more and nothing less. And Ninomiya kissed his head again.

"Take your time. You're not alone and I'm here for you."

* * *

Lying in bed Minoru pressed his lips gentle against Ninomiya's forehead making the latter sigh gentle.

"I love you Minoru..."

Ninomiya has been saying these words for days, weeks now but never directly and he didn't need to. Minoru heard them every single time.

"I love you too Masataka.


End file.
